ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cutie Mark Crusaders: Treasure of the Lost Lamp: An Equestria Girls Movie
Cutie Mark Crusaders: Treasure of the Lost Lamp: An Equestria Girls Movie is a Upcoming 2020 animated musical fantasy film based on the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls as a spin-off of the 2010 re-launch of the My Little Pony franchise by Hasbro. The film was directed by Jayson Thiessen and based on a story and screenplay co-written by Meghan McCarthy, both Friendship Is Magic and'' Equestria Girls'' veterans. The plot follows the Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo) and their older sister Mane 3 (Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash) are in the adventure at Egypt to find the Magic Lamp. In addition to the show's regular voice cast reprising their roles, the film features the voices of Jennifer Love Hewitt, Kelli Giddish and Chris O'Donnell as new characters. The film was produced by Allspark Pictures and DHX Media, It was released on March 2020, in North America through DreamWorks Pictures and Lionsgate. Cast *Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom *Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle *Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo *Ashleigh Ball as Applejack/Rainbow Dash *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity *Jennifer Love Hewitt as TBA *Kelli Giddish as TBA *Chris O'Donnell as TBA Production At San Diego Comic-Con International in 2015, head writer Meghan McCarthy commented on the possibility of a Equestria Girls feature film based on the series, saying that it was not in her control whether or not the film would be made. The film was announced on October 16, 2017, with Joe Ballarini attached as screenwriter and McCarthy as co-executive producer. Hasbro Studios president Stephan Davis said of the film that "I think it gives us an opportunity to tell a bigger story, that maybe we can't tell on television" and that "it's also an opportunity to broaden the franchise". The film is one of the first being produced through Hasbro Studios' self-financing film label Allspark Pictures, which also produced the live-action adaptation of Jem and the Holograms and'' My Little Pony: The Movie''. During PonyCon AU on February 25, 2018, McCarthy said that the movie would be another Equestria Girls spin-off franchise, and that the crew was "going all out on it, to make sure it doesn't just feel like an extended episode". Series director Jayson Thiessen and McCarthy were both confirmed as the film's director and screenwriter, respectively; Michael Vogel was also signed on as co-executive producer alongside McCarthy, with Hasbro executives Brian Goldner and Stephen Davis as producers. Rita Hsiao and Vogel were later announced as co-writers alongside McCarthy. Casting The initial DreamWorks and Lionsgate announcement listed the principal voice cast of Equestria Girls - Michelle Creber, Claire Corlett, Madeleine Peters, Ashleigh Ball and Tabitha St. Germain reprising their roles alongside actress Jennifer Love Hewitt as New Character. On June 29, 2018, it was announced that Kelli Giddish joined the voice cast. By August 3, 2018, actor Chris O'Donnell was in negotiations to join the cast. Music The film's songs and score were composed by Friendship Is Magic and'' Equestria Girls'' songwriter Daniel Ingram, who first announced at GalaCon 2015 that he would be collaborating with a live studio orchestra for the film. Release On May 25, 2018, DreamWorks Pictures and Lionsgate announced that they would distribute and market the film worldwide except in China and Japan. Reception References External links Category:My Little Pony Category:My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Category:Spin-Offs Category:Feature film Category:Animated Films Category:2020 films Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy films Category:Dreamworks Pictures Category:DreamWorks Pictures films Category:Lionsgate Category:Lionsgate films Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Studios Category:DHX Media Category:Allspark Pictures Category:Films based on TV Shows